Kaoru save the world
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kaoru finds out something isn't right about him, he isn't normal. He keeps it to himself and tries to control it. A disaster is approaching, what does Kaoru and this other guy have to do with it? Now fixed. Ending no longer in middle of story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

A group of kids in fourth grade came over to a statue. They are on a field trip to Ouran, so they can learn about the protectors of the world.

The statue is of two males. They are standing holding the world between them and angel wings sprouting from their backs. It is in the middle of the front path way to Ouran's front entrance. A gold plate with writing on it is on the round base of the statue.

"Now children." The elementary teacher starts. He is a well-built man, with a gentle voice and sparkling turquoise eyes. He has dark chocolate brown wavy hair that he likes to keep short. "Gather around." He stands with his back to the statue and his students in a semicircle around him. "Can anyone tell me about this statue here." He gestures with his hand to the statue behind him.

"Oh! OH!" One small female student in a light pink summer dress and light brown hair in two pigtails, raises her hand. Dark brown eyes sparkling with knowledge. "I know!"

"Yes Lily?" He nods to the girls.

She lowers her hand to her side. "It's a statue that is here to help us remember the two heroes who saved the world. They died saving us and it is said that they look out over us from above and continue to protect us. It's placed at Ouran because they went to this school." She grins from ear to ear, proud about her knowledge. "Mom reads me that story all the time!"

The teacher smiles. "Well that is very good because you are correct." He turns to look at the statue then turns back to his class. "The two men that you see here in this statue is the greatest non fake heroes the world has ever known. Who knows, maybe the next super hero could be one of you." He smiles at his class as they cheer and smile. "Sit down, because we are about to hear the tale of these two heroes."

Everyone sat down in the spot where they are standing. Eagerly awaiting as the teacher opens a book and clears his throat.

"Once upon a time…." He began the story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for coming!" Tamaki blows a kiss to the last customer leaving. Then he closes the music room doors.

"What a busy day." Haruhi stretches and relaxes onto one of the couches.

Hikaru moves to sit next to Haruhi. "Certainly was." Hikaru pulls his girlfriend to him so shes lying her head on his chest.

Kyouya is busy away on his laptop.

Hunny and Mori are cleaning up the plates at their table.

I am sitting by the window in thought. Tired from entertaining annoying girls.

My names Kaoru. I am Hikaru's twin brother, I am also younger by a few seconds.

"Hey Kaoru!" My brother calls from his seat with his girlfriend. "Everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah fine just thinking!" I call back.

He looks worried but the look in my eyes tells him to let it go… for now…

I get up and walk to the doors. "Go out with your girlfriend Hikaru. I want to walk home today and you really should be with her." I wave and leave the room.

I head down the empty hallway and out the front doors, a clear path to the gates from here.

Walking to the gate and leaving the school behind me as I begin my walk home. Its really a nice day to be out walking.

Eye's….. I feel eyes on my back as I continue to walk.

I glance over my shoulder, wondering who is following me.

What I see makes me pick up my pace.

Three of the bullies that love to torment me are following me.

"Hey!" One of them shouts to me as I start to run.

I run into an alleyway and screech to a stop as I come to a dead end.

"Ha! Nowhere to run!" The chuckles come from behind me.

I spin around and press my back against the brick wall. My heart pounding in my head.

"Listen to me you freak." The leader growls as his hand shoots to my neck. "You will do what we tell you and let us do what we want. Got it?" He growls.

I nod softly, knowing better than to struggle against them.

"Good." He lets go of my neck and shifts his bag.

_WHACK!_

My cheek stings as his bag connects with my cheek.

He swung his bag into my face!

"Aww! Did I hurt your pwetty wittle face." He starts talking to me as if I am some sort of little kid.

"Go kill yourself." I mumble as I hold my hand to my stinging cheek.

His eyes suddenly become blurry and his voice almost sounds distance. "Alright." He turns and walks right over towards the busy street.

"Wait! Where are you going!" His two sidekicks call after him.

Their leader throws himself in front of a speeding truck, killing himself.

The two sidekicks gasp in horror, they look at me in horror then run off.

I am frozen in fear. Did I do that! Was it really my fault! What happened!

Tearing myself out of my paralyzed trance I run off straight to home.

I jolt from the front door of the mansion straight to my room, trying not to think about anyone, in case I kill them.

Slamming the door I slide down it, with a sigh.

I cover my eyes with my hands. "This can't be happening to me." I start to cry. "I killed someone." I barely manage to get the words out of my mouth.

Out of no where I feel drawn to the window, looking up I see a potted plant that's dying and withering.

I get up and go over to the plant. I can't remember what kind of plant this is but it has flowers and vines.

"Why am I drawn to this plant?" I sigh in frustration and hating myself.

I look out the window for a few seconds then I look back to the plant.

I reach out and gently brush my fingertips against one of the ends of one of the vines. Doing this, I feel a spark and the plant suddenly becomes green and healthy again, starting from where I had touched it.

"What the…." I shake softly. "What's going on."

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I get home when the sun is setting, arriving in the limo after dropping off Haruhi.

Walking inside I am greeted by the maids but I pay them no mind.

I walk straight to me and Kaoru's room.

Opening the door I peek inside to see if Kaoru is up.

He's curled up in bed, seems like hes asleep.

I wont wake him.

Walking into the room, I try to be as silent as I can. I look to the window, only to see the plant that I had failed to take care of and was dying…. Is suddenly alive and healthy again.

"How in the world…" I whisper in shock.

I had found some seeds out in the garden one day and so I planted them and attempted to take care of them. I'm no good at it and within a week after sprouting flower buds, it began to die.

This is quite the shock and I have no idea how it happened. Either way I'll keep trying to take care of it…. Maybe I did something that made it grow healthy again.

I change out of my school uniform and into some pyjamas.

Tomorrows the weekend but after our date, Haruhi helped me with my homework so it's done.

I crawl into my bed and glance once more at my brother.

Why do I feel like there is a connection between the plant and Kaoru?


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Hikaru sleep in throughout the Saturday.

I feel so relaxed and it feels as if the powers are all a dream but I now know better.

Soft clicking sounds make me open my eyes to see Hikaru sitting up and texting in bed.

"Texting Haruhi?" I mummer.

"Yup." Hikaru ruffles my hair then goes back to texting.

I check my phone, pretending to have gotten a text. "Oh my. One of my friends need my help. I have to go. How about some us time after?" I get up and rush around getting ready.

"Uh…. Sure. I wish they didn't need you because then I could have you all to myself." Hikaru whines.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." I leave the room, calling over my shoulder. "See you!"

I head out of the mansion and walk off to an open field with a small patch of forest. It used to be a dog park but ever since strange things began happening, its been abandoned of human life. Except for me because everyone but me are spooked out of this place. Nothing happens to me when I am here but things seem to happen to everyone else for some reason.

"I need to try to get this under control." I raise my hands and focus on a leaf drifting towards the ground.

The leaf doesn't stop from its path to the ground.

"Come on. Come on." I mutter as I try to use my powers to lift the leaf off the ground.

"You want to learn to control your powers?" A voice comes from behind me. "I can help with that."

I spin around and see a guy standing behind me.

He has bob styled hair that is light pink color and his eyes are sky blue. He wears a yellow pull over sweater and baggy jeans that are ripped at his knees. His skin tan and his feet covered by muddy white sneakers.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I take a step backwards.

"I mean to help you control your powers." He holds his hand out towards the leaf that I had been concentrating on. "Like this." A bolt of lightning shoot from the palm of his hand and strike the leaf.

The leaf bursts into flames and the fire dies out as the leaf burns to ash.

"Whoa." I gasp.

"Both of us are freaks. Both of us have powers. Now lets get to work. How about every day at a certain time we meet here and practice. Lets start now and how about after we meet from five till eight or so, since you are with the host club. Yes I go to Ouran. Names Allicorn. Nice to meet you." He offers a hand shake. "You're Kaoru right."

"How did you know?" I hesitantly shake his hand, tense in case he uses his powers.

He smiles. "I can see the future and the past. It's one of my powers. However I will not just say about every vision I get. Might change the path we are meant to follow." He brings his hand back to his side after we let go of each other's hands. "There is things I can do and I can't do. Maybe you have the powers I don't but I can help control them." He smiles kindly.

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Now, lets get started." He bends down and picks up a stick. "Concentrate your energy on this and wish for it to do what you want it to. Let your energy flow, don't hold it back."

I take a deep breath and zero in on the stick in his hand.

_Lift._

I think.

_I want you to lift into the air._

I let myself want it to float and don't hold back any of my emotions. Harder than it sounds, I am straining to do this.

The stick wiggles in his hand and vibrates.

"Come on. Keep trying. Almost got it." He encourages me.

I concentrate as hard as I can and feel beads of sweat roll down my face.

_LIFT!_

I mentally scream at the stick.

Suddenly my body feels warm and I smile at this.

The stick becomes surrounded by the blue glow and lifts into the air.

"Yes!" I cheer and manage to keep the stick in the air.

"Good job!" Allicorn claps and smiles wide.

I break my concentration and the stick falls to the ground. I am now panting. "Whats….Your…. Powers…?" I pant.

He puts his thumbs into the front pockets of his pants. "Well I can see the past and the future. I can control electricity and lightning. I can glow and control light. I can control fire and smoke. Can control the air and stones as well the earth… just not plants strangely. I can read minds and control them. I can take an animals body part and add it to myself but only one and I can't turn fully into the animals. I can raise the moon and move the stars as I want. I can walk into peoples and animals dreams. I can also lower the moon and can gather energy from the moonlight. I can raise people from death, I can die and not actually die. Lastly I can make the gravity heavier or lighter where I want." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Wow." I gasp softly. "Well all that I know is that I can levitate objects, kill people with a single wish for them to be dead and finally I can control plants and help them become healthy and such. So you think that there is more to that?" I look into his eyes.

"Yes. I think you can control water, ice, time and space. Also turn into animals fully and raise also lower the sun. Control the clouds and what comes out of them or doesn't come out. Hmmm…. Anything else….. oh yes. Understand animals. Control the darkness and make yourself become a shadow." He nods with a stupid grin on his face.

"No way." I look at the palms of my hands.

"Yes way. Together we can do as we please and control whatever we want." He pats me on the back. "Lets start practicing your other powers."

I look to him. "You sure."

He nods. "Yes. Now…" He tilts my head to the sky. "Lets start with the clouds then, get your other powers a start." He points to a lone cloud drifting along the sky, shining brightly white. "Mold that cloud into something."

I inhale and exhale deeply. "Okay. Lets make it a butterfly…." I began to wish for it to form a butterfly…. Nothing.

"You can't just wish for it like levitating. Raise your hand and mold the cloud with your hand, keeping what you want the final product to look like in your mind. Keep it as the only thing you are concentrating on in your mind." Allicorn whispers into my ear.

I move both hands towards the sky and pretend to grab the cloud. I imagine the cloud in the shape of a butterfly and concentrate on it in my mind. I start to move my hands as if I am molding the cloud.

The cloud moves and moulds.

After a minuet of this I finally stop and let go of it.

It looks like the butterfly that I had in my mind.

"Yes!" I do a fist pump in the air then I turn to watch Allicorn.

"Every chance you get, practice what I have taught you every day until you have the hang of it. See you tomorrow at five." He walks off and looks to a raven that just landed on the ground. Suddenly he has black raven wings and he flies into the sky.

I turn back to the field and I concentrate on a pinecone on the ground.

Lets practice this levitation.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I text Kaoru wondering where he had gone, what is he doing!

_How long are you going to be?_

I then wait for a reply.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I was levitating a pinecone, a stick and a rock that were all lying on the ground. Wow I am good.

Suddenly I get this great idea to try to shape some clouds at the same time.

I look to the sky and I start molding a cloud while levitating the three objects.

My heart is racing with adrenaline. This is awesome!

My pocket vibrates and it snaps me out of my concentration.

I am no longer moulding the cloud and the objects I had been levitating stop levitating and drop.

I take my phone out and look at the text I had gotten.

It's Hikaru.

_How long are you going to be?_

That's what it says.

I begin typing back as fast as I can and press send.

_Be back as soon as I can._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The next morning I awaken to see Hikaru peacefully sleeping next to me.

Sunlight streaming to my face through the window.

Might as well get up and shower, that thing about having powers musta been a dream.

I get out of bed and stretch. I yawn and head to the bathroom.

"It was all a dream." I mummer to myself.

Once in the bathroom I go to pick up a towel and the bar of soap.

The bar of soap is slippery and slides out of my hand.

I try to catch, only to drop the towel and make the soap fall faster towards the ground.

"Oh no!" I gasp.

Suddenly I feel a spark deep down inside and my body begins to feel warm.

The bar of soap and the towel are suddenly suspended in midair with a small blue glow around them, they are inches away from hitting the floor.

I look to the mirror only to find the same glow around the irises of my eyes.

"O-or not." I stutter.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to see Kaoru gone and hear the sounds of the shower running.

"Hm. Wonder how long he's been up." I mumble as I rub my still tired eyes.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The warm water isn't helping me calm down.

I can't believe I have powers! This can't be real!

The door to the bathroom slams shut and makes me jump.

"Kaoru? Calm down, it's just me." Hikaru sooths.

I sigh and keep myself from looking at him. "Hey Hikaru." I greet and continue washing myself.

I reach for the bar of soap to wash my body.

Hikaru suddenly grabs my shoulders and makes me drop the soap.

"Hey!" I yelp and use my powers to bring the bar soap back to my hands.

Hikaru tenses. "What the hell was that?"

I gulp and hope that he didn't notice my eyes glowing. "I- I don't know. A ghost? Eep!" I jump back into Hikaru and drops the bar of soap again.

"This ghost won't hurt you. Promise." Hikaru turns off the water and carries me back into the bedroom.

I sigh in relief. He didn't see the glow in my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is a time skip, but Allicorn told you guys all the powers that each of them have. I can't write every day of the training and well just find it boring. Sorry, this is not meant to be a long fic. So a time skip to one year ahead it is!**

**MNLMFangirl**

Allicorn dashes ahead of me and suddenly has raven wings again. He flies up to the sky. "Catch me if you can!" He laughs.

I laugh and jump into the air. "No problem!" I turn myself into a raven and fly right up to beside Allicorn.

Together we fly over the city, just high enough that others will think Allicorn is just a bird in the sky.

We race to the other end of town and back to our field.

Both laughing our heads off as we race each other.

"Ha!" I land on the ground seconds before he does. "I win!"

He lands panting and lets his wings vanish. "You did….. How about a break." He falls onto his back on the grass.

"Sure." I change back into my human form and join him on the grass.

"The clouds sure look nice." He speaks up as soon as he catches his breath.

"Yeah…." I agree. "watch this." I start to mold one of the clouds in the sky into a rabbit on a dragons head, riding the dragon.

We share a smile and another laugh.

"It's us." He jokingly says. "You're the rabbit and I'm the dragon."

"Hahaha. Sure." I giggle.

"Kaoru…" He rolls onto his side, now facing me. "Theres something I want to tell you."

I turn to meet his eyes, ever since I met him I've felt happy, really happy.

"Kaoru…. I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" He smiles lovingly at me.

My heart skips a beat. "Yes."

We share a quick loving kiss.

"lets go tell Hikaru. He'll be thrilled to hear that I've found someone I love." I smile and get to my feet. "Coming?" I offer my hand to him.

"Uh sure." He grabs my hand and stands.

"Follow me." I jolt off towards my home.

Allicorn in tow. "Hey wait for me!" He chuckles.

We race on foot to my home.

Once there, he stops and stares at my home. "Whoa!"

"You like?" I grab his hand.

He nods and kisses my cheek. "Beautiful, just not as beautiful as you my darling."

I smile and blush lightly. "Awww. Youre just saying that."

"I mean it." He kisses me again.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother?"

Hikaru….


	6. Chapter 6

Both me and Allicorn turn to look at Hikaru, who is at the front door.

"Hikaru. This is Allicorn. Me and him are together." I feel Allicorn grip my hand a little harder. "We have decided to be together after knowing each other for a year."

Hikaru looks at Allicorn up and down, thinking over weither to accept him or push him away.

Out of nowhere the earth starts to shake.

"Allicorn!" I yelp.

Allicorn pulls me close to him and creates a barrier of stone around me, him and Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes widen in surprise. "Dafuck is this!" He touches one of the stone walls.

After a few minutes the ground comes to a stand still and Allicorn lowers our defense walls.

"Listen Hikaru…" Guess I have to explain now. "Me and Allicorn have powers. Inhuman powers."

Allicorn keeps his arms wrapped around me and keeps me close to him. "I've been training Kaoru to control his powers over the year. Please understand. Also. That earth quack. Something's not right about it. I couldn't stop it."

I look up at his face in concern. "What if other things like that start to happen?"

"I'll protect you no matter what." Allicorn pets my hair.

Hikaru clears his throat to remind us he is also here. "Uh guys. Can you explain this mumbo jumbo about powers."

We take Hikaru inside and explain what kind of powers we have, even demonstrating a few to prove it.

"Wow so you guys are freaks." Hikaru shakes his head. "Nah im dreaming."

"That's what I thought at first. But in the bathroom when I could levitate things, I realized this is no dream." I speak up from my spot on the couch with Allicorn.

"But somethings happening to the world. It's getting out of control. If we can't fix it then the world and everything on it is history forever." Allicorn adds in. "We have to find the source of the problem and fix it. I believe we have to use our powers to the max to stop them….. however…. If we use the powers over the limit that we can…. We will grow weaker and weaker until we die….. I don't want to drag Kaoru into that."

I smile. "Thank you Allicorn. But I am helping, no matter what. We die together."


	7. Chapter 7

"So Allicorn and Kaoru raced around their home town, they stopped every disaster that came their way. They used their powers until they couldn't even move. Finally the world's nature went back to normal. However the two, Allicorn and Kaoru were too weak to continue living. They died and Hikaru, Kaoru's twin devoted his life to building a statue in memory of them. Since then the world has been at peace forever. Hikaru had a baby with his girlfriend Haruhi and they lived happily. The end." The teacher closes the book as he finishes reading it. "Now lets go into Ouran and explore."

"Yay!" All of the children jolt off in different directions.

The teacher looks at the statue. "Thank you uncle. For saving mother and father and all of us."

"Come on!" One of the students tug on the teachers sleeve and take him towards the school.

On the plate on the statue it reads:

_In memory of Kaoru and Allicorn. The two that saved the world from mass destruction. We are forever in your debt._

_**THE END!**_


End file.
